Rap Animatin'
|band = Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh |genéro = Rap |tiempo = 3:08 |Antes = Ninguna |siguiente = Ninguna |video = Inglés:200px Castellano (Subtitulos):200px |Antes2 = Ninguna |Nombre2 = Rap de los creadores de Phineas y Ferb |siguiente2 = Ninguna |Antes3 = Ninguna |Nombre3 = TBA |siguiente3 = Ninguna}} es una canción creada para el DVD de Phineas y Ferb La Película: A Través de la Segunda Dimensión. Describe el proceso de producción para Phineas y Ferb. Fue cantada por Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh mientras caminaban por el estudio. Aunque intento por inclusión como una característica del DVD, supuestamente se cayó antes del estreno, viendose brevemente en el canal oficial de Youtube de Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment y en un evento de París, promocionando el debut de A través de la segunda dimensión en el 5 de Octubre del 2011. De todas formas, Disney XD UK lo subió a youtube el 10 de Octubre del 2011. Letras Inglés Dan Povenmire: Yeah, we're animators. This is how we live 24/7/365. Jeff "Swampy" Marsh: Actually, it's more of a 40-hour work week. Povenmire: Yeah, but sometimes we work weekends. And sometimes I gotta take my sketchbook on vacation. Check it! Povenmire: I roll into the Mouse House, like, 9 AM Flash my badge to security, they know who I am Breakfast at the commissary Marsh: A bagel and honey! Povenmire: Then it's time to get serious, make with the funny Marsh: 'Cause we're animatin', that's right, we're animatin' We're makin' Phineas and Ferb, yeah, we're animatin' Marsh: We start with a premise, just a page and a half We pitch it in the writers' room to see if we laugh Then we check on the executive's esprit de corps She says "yeah, we're going to outline", that's just one page more Povenmire: Now a lot of productions go to script from here But not us Marsh: Oh no Povenmire: We got no fear We're goin' straight to boards 'cause we draw it when we write it Marsh: It's a visual show Povenmire & Marsh: And we don't try to fight it! Povenmire & Marsh: 'Cause we're animatin', that's right, we're animatin' We're makin' Phineas and Ferb, yeah, we're animatin' Marsh: When we're done with the boards we pitch it to the whole crew To see if they giggle too or if they just throw food Povenmire: Sometimes it's funny, funny stuff, sometimes it's barely amusin' Marsh: So we rewrite it again, it's all pickin' and choosin' Marsh: All the good stuff here and all the bad stuff there Aliki Grafft: Hey, I worked hard on that! Povenmire: Hey, call somebody who cares! 'Cause it's a cutthroat live drawin' boards and pitchin' Marsh: If you can't stand the heat... Povenmire & Marsh: STAY OUTTA THE KITCHEN! Povenmire & Marsh: 'Cause we're animatin', that's right, we're animatin' We're makin' Phineas and Ferb, yeah, we're animatin' Marsh: In the sound studio, recordin' all of the voices We get three takes of everything Povenmire: It's all about choices Then we digitize it all, technology so groovy Put it in the animatic and make it a movie Marsh: We draw props, characters, backgrounds, too Throw in a dash of color Jill Daniels: Does that look good to you? Povenmire & Marsh: Yeah! Povenmire: Then it goes to timing, little secret in the biz Ask anybody here, nobody knows what that is Theresa Wiseman, Barbara Dourmashkin, y Mitch Rochon: What? Marsh: Then after timing it goes straight on to checkin' And that's how we roll Povenmire & Marsh: 24 frames a second Povenmire & Marsh: 'Cause we're animatin', that's right, we're animatin' We're makin' Phineas and Ferb, yeah, we're animatin' You know we're animatin', that's right, we're animatin' We got an artist named Herb, you know he's animatin' Marsh: Ship the whole mess overseas where they inbetween it And all of this goes on before you've ever even seen it Povenmire: When it's back it goes to editing, we pull an all-nighter Marsh: Gotta respect the schedule Povenmire: Ain't nobody cuts it tighter Marsh: We call retakes Sue Perroto: A lot. Marsh: 'Cause mistakes need fixin' Povenmire: Then it's music and sound effects Povenmire & Marsh: and audio mixin'! Povenmire & Marsh: 'Cause we're animatin', that's right, we're animatin' We're makin' Phineas and Ferb, yeah, we're animatin' I said we're animatin', that's right, we're animatin' Are we gettin' on your nerves? Well, we're just animatin' Word. Povenmire: So that's just how we do it. Are there any questions? Marsh: If there are, keep 'em to yourself! Povenmire: I didn't think so. Castellano Dan Povenmire: Si, somos animadores.Así es como vivimos 24 horas al día, todo el año. Jeff "Swampy" Marsh: Más bien son unas 40 horas semanales... Povenmire: Sí, pero a veces trabajamos en fin de semana. Y a veces saco mi cuaderno en vacaciones. Aquí va... Povenmire: Llegó a la casa del ratón, 9 de la mañana Enseño mi tarjeta a los de seguridad, ellos saben quién soy Desayuno en la cafetería Marsh: ¡Un bollo con miel! Povenmire: Y llega el momento de ponerse serios, y empezar con la diversión Marsh: Porqué estamos animando, exacto, estamos animando Hacemos Phineas y Ferb,¡y estamos animando! Marsh: Empezamos con la idea, sólo una página y media Se la presentamos a los guionistas para ver si se ríen Entonces probamos con los ejecutivos, a ver si funciona Y nos dicen "Venga,que pase a bocetos", ¡eso sólo es una página más! Povenmire: Muchas producciones pasan al guión en este punto Pero no nosotros Marsh: ¡Oh no! Povenmire: ¡No tenemos ningún miedo! Vamos directamente al grano, porqué vamos dibujando según lo escribimos Marsh: Es una serie muy visual Povenmire & Marsh: ¡Y no hacemos nada por impedirlo! Povenmire & Marsh: Porqué estamos animando, exacto, estamos animando Hacemos Phineas y Ferb,¡y estamos animando! Marsh: Cuando terminamos con el storyboard, se lo presentamos a todo el equipo Para ver si ellos se ríen también ¡o si nos lanzan comida! Povenmire: A veces es muy divertido, otras, apenas gracioso Marsh: Así que lo escribimos de nuevo, todo es escoger y elegir Marsh: Todo lo bueno va aquí y lo malo ahí Aliki Grafft: ¡Eh!,estaba trabajando en eso Povenmire: Ya, ¿pero y qué importa? Es una vida dura dibujando storyboards y probando Marsh: Si no aguantas el calor... Povenmire & Marsh: ¡Aléjate de la cocina! Povenmire & Marsh: Porque estamos animando (¡Sí!), exacto, estamos animando (¡Sí!) Hacemos Phineas y Ferb,¡sí, estamos animando! Marsh: En el estudio de sonido, grabando todas las voces Hacemos tres tomas de todo Povenmire: ¡Así podemos eligir! Luego lo digitalizamos, ¡como mola la tecnología! Lo metemos en la animación... ¡y hacemos una película! Marsh: Hacemos la base, los personajes y también los fondos Metemos una pizca de color Jill Daniels: ¿Os parece bien ésto? Povenmire & Marsh: ¡Sí! Povenmire: Luego encajamos el tiempo, algo raro en este mundo Pregúntale a cualquiera...¡nadie sabe qué es eso! Theresa Wiseman, Barbara Dourmashkin, y Mitch Rochon: ¿Qué? Marsh: Después de escribirlo va directo a correciones Y así nos lo montamos... Povenmire & Marsh: ¡24 fotogramas por segundo! Povenmire & Marsh: Porqué estamos animando (Sí), exacto, estamos animando (¡Sí!) Hacemos Phineas y Ferb, ¡y estamos animando! Y es que estamos animando (¡Sí!), estamos animando (¡Sí!) Tenemos un artista que se llama Herb, ¡y esta animando! Marsh: Enviamos el resultado fuera para que retoquen algunas cosas Y todo esto lo hacen antes de que te des cuenta Povenmire: Cuando viene de vuelta pasa a edición, a veces trabajamos por la noche Marsh: Hay que respetar el horario Povenmire: ¡Hasta un cierto punto! Marsh: Llamo a los que rehacen tomas Sue Perroto: Demasiado... Marsh: 'Porque los errores hay que corregirlos Povenmire: Después la música, efectos de sonido... Povenmire & Marsh: ¡Y la mezcla de audio! Povenmire & Marsh: Porqué estamos animando (Sí), exacto, estamos animando (¡Sí!) Hacemos Phineas y Ferb, ¡y estamos animando! He dicho que estamos animando (¡Sí!),exacto, estamos animando (¡Sí!) ¿Nos estamos metiendo contigo? ¡No, estamos animando! Word. Povenmire: Así es como lo hacemos. ¿Hay alguna pregunta? Marsh: Si lo hay,quedároslas para vosotros. Povenmire: Eso pensaba... Categoría:Creadores Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Dan Povenmire Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Jeff Marsh